Crash Zoom (Series)
' Crash Zoom '''is a animated black comedy web series created by Thomas Ridgewell. It involves the adventures of Ben, Lucy and Kate, who go on various adventures that don't go as planned. The series currently has 6 episodes, with 1 scrapped. They star Thomas Ridgewell, Alice Ann Stacey and Chloe Dungate. It is animated by Ben "Wonchop" Smallman. History Although Crash Zoom's official pilot was uploaded to YouTube in early 2015, it had been an idea of Thomas Ridgewell since 2010. Ridgewell had written a script for a pilot in 2010 which was going to be animated by Edgar "Funymony" Nielson and with confidence that it was coming soon, he spread the word to everyone on his channel. But then for an unspecified reason, it was never finished. For the next 3 years, he approached several animators as he increased the budget in hopes that someone would be willing to animate Crash Zoom full time, but didn't find any luck. Any animator he approached would "try it for a bit and just quit." He eventually reapproached the original animator, Edgar Nielson, who agreed to give it another try, and this time, Ridgewell was mostly happy with it. However, just a few weeks before completion, Ridgewell was unhappy with the "recurring gag" of the episode, where the main character keeps breaking into nurseries and shooting the place, which he stated was a "horrifying reality with the events of Sandy Hook", and at this point, he had just given up. Finally, in late 2014, the show was then picked back up with a rewrite and a gender swap, and production had begun with Ben "Wonchop" Smallman as the lead animator, and the official pilot, "Movie Massacre", was finally released, followed by other episodes in the next several months. Episodes 'Fired (scrapped)- 'Ben attempts to make a cat food advert, but gets fired after using live ammunition. 'Movie Massacre - 'The gang try to make a movie, but it keeps on being interrupted. 'Fingered - 'Lucy battles a hobo who keeps using his hand as a gun. 'Orcs and Dorks - 'Lucy and Kate's roleplaying club gets out of hand when Kate summons a real monster. 'Grave Mistake - 'Ben wants to make a movie for a contest and has Kate resurrect the dead several times which leads to chaos. 'Sky Scam - ''' On their way to a comic convention, Lucy and Ben run into trouble with a strange airplane stewardess. Cast *Thomas Ridgewell as Ben, The populated, somewhat crazy film maker who would do anything to brighten the situation *Alice Ann Stacey as Lucy, Ben's best deadpan and probably only friends, she helps out with his most of his adventures, and is usually the only one with some sense. **Alice Ann Stacey also voices Kate, Ben's younger hell derived half-sister and daughter of Satan, she turns out to be an antichrist and is somewhat psychotic but kind-hearted. Comics It was announced in September 2015 via Twitter (@CrashZoomToon) that Crash Zoom comics were coming. The first one was released in November, and they can be viewed on the Crash Zoom Twitter page. Along with the comic, a website was introduced: www.crashzoomtoon.com Category:Browse